robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Detonator
Detonator was a green dome-shaped robot entered by the Dartford Girls Grammar team in Series 1. It was one of the few robots to be powered by a petrol engine; this one taken from a lawnmower and an electric motor salvaged from a Vauxhall Cavalier, and it was armed with several steel spikes on the sides of the robot, as well as a main spike on the front. Only travelling at 4mph, Detonator struggled in the Gauntlet, and only qualified because Uglybot failed to get past the railings at the start of the course. It then had problems with its batteries in the Trial and was eliminated. Detonator was later brought out of retirement to participate in the War of Independence during Series 4, alongside Ming 2, Mortis and Panic Attack. However, due to being a rather outdated robot, it lost to the U.S. robot frenZy after sustaining massive damage from its "meat tenderiser" hammer. Robot History Series 1 Detonator started badly in its Gauntlet run as it got stuck on the turntable immediately after activate was called. However, Shunt came in and eventually nudged Detonator away, and with seconds left on the clock Detonator sped forwards into the maze, managing to cover enough distance to qualify for the Trial. Detonator didn't fare any better in the Trial, which was British Bulldog; the robot were experiencing steering problems while in the pits between the two events, which meant that the team didn't have chance to charge up their batteries, an issue David Crosby realised as the Trial was beginning. Due to uncharged batteries Detonator didn't move, and as it hadn't covered any distance, it was eliminated. Series 4 Detonator was brought out of retirement for the War of Independence special in Series 4, and was drawn against American robot frenZy. Detonator's top armour was crushed and smashed by the meat tenderizer at the end of frenZy's hammer, eventually falling off. frenZy continued to destroy Detonator, pushing it over a flame jet while hammering at the now exposed internals, setting fire to its petrol engine in the process. After being flipped on the floor flipper, its broken remains were then pushed into the pit. Unsuprisingly, Detonator didn't return after this brutal loss and was the only British robot not to win its first round battle. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Heat, Trial *Series 2-3: Entered with Napalm *Series 4: Entered with Shadow of Napalm *Series 5: Entered with Napalm 2 *Series 6-7: Did not enter Trivia *Detonator was drafted into the War of Independence as a last minute replacement for Hypno-Disc, either to ensure the success of at least one American entry, or due to the damage Hypno-Disc sustained during the Grand Final. It is unknown why Detonator was used instead of Dartford Girls Grammar's Series 4 entry, Shadow of Napalm, although some rumour that it was irreparably destroyed by Dominator 2. *Detonator was one of the four robots to fight in both Series 1 and 4. Coincidentally, the War of Independence was the final appearance of another, Mortis, as well as Detonator. *Detonator was the first heavyweight UK robot to lose to an American robot. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that debuted in Series 1 Category:UK Representatives Category:Middleweights Category:Robots from Kent Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Spears Category:Robots from Schools or Universities